Guardians of the Hollow
Charged with guarding the entrance to the crypt where the Hollow is entombed, the Guardians of the Hollow are an Angel and a Devil that ensure no magical being, Good or Evil, unleashes the Hollow. The Angel Species: Angelic Being Gender: Female Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: White Drapped in white ethereal robes with a hovering white ring atop her head, the Angel possessed the power of Telekinesis and had a competitive personality. She quickly demanded the Source of All Evil to leave the ancient burial grounds she was entrusted to protect telling the Source he was not welcome there and that he had to leave immediately. The Devil Species: Demonic Being Gender: Male Hair Color: Blond Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White Clad in an all black suit outfit, the Devil possessed basic demonic powers and had a competitive personality as well. He too demanded that the Source leave the grounds. The Source of All Evil Attacks The two Guardians of the Hollow were playing a quiet game of chess, where the Angel was hovering a few feet above the ground and was concentrating for quite a while trying to come up with the correct move. She then used her power to move a chess piece, the Devil then made his move, shattering the piece that the Angel just moved, gaining a point. The Source of All Evil then appeared next to a burning fire and made his way to the crypt the Hollow was stored. The Angel and Devil went to the Source and demanded that he leave the ancient burial ground at once. The Source then killed the Angel but the Devil then used his power against the Source but the Source blasted him back and went to the doors of the crypt. The vile demon opened the doors and retrieved the box containing the Hollow. He walked over to the Devil and told him that he is going to help him; the Source opened the box and the Hollow possessed the Devil. The Devil Attacks the Charmed Ones After being possessed by the Hollow, the Devil did as the Source asked and attacked the sisters in the Attic of Halliwell Manor. The sisters were looking at the Book of Shadows when the Devil appeared and went straight for Piper Halliwell, throwing an athame at her. Piper attempted to blow up the Devil but instead, the Devil absorbed both her powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. Piper threw the athame at the Devil destroying him as the Hollow was called back by the Source into it's box. The Devil also caused Phoebe to fly backwards into a mirror that broke into pieces, one of which impaled Phoebe's back, almost killing her but Leo Wyatt managed to save her. The Book of Shadows After the Devil appeared at the Manor and attacked, the sisters found an illustration of the demon on a page entitled Guardians of the Hollow. The two page spread was emphasized by a large illustration of the Angel and the Devil on one page and a full page description explaining who the beings were and what their purpose is. The entry reads thus: Guardians of the Hollow Thirty Five hundred years ago the hollow was unleashed on the world, The Hollow is a force that has the power to consume all magical power, good or evil, and is impossible to destroy. While roaming the earth, the Hollow nearly decimated all magic. Ancient beyond measure. The hollow is the most powerful and unstable force known to magic. For an eternity, both good and evil have guarded the release of the Hollow’s unstoppable and all consuming hunger for power. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Magical Beings Category: Killed by Evil Category: Season 4